The Left Out Adventure
by inktril n unfortunate events
Summary: What do Meggie's friend's, Lisa and Stephanie, do while she is on this adventure? Well they go on adventure of their own.
1. Who are we Anyways?

Who are we Anyway?

It was one bright Tuesday morning in early September when I walked out my front door and saw my best friend Stephanie. It was the first day of middle school and everybody had been there since 6th Grade.

"Come on Lisa!" called Stephanie, "We have to get there early so we can find our locker and class rooms."

"I know I know… I know," I yelled after, "Why are you bringing that soccer ball with you?"

"The same reason you are carrying your softball and glove," whispered Stephanie.

"Well, I don't want to go to school because I don't want to be the new kid again," whined Lisa.

"Neither do I, so let's stick together until we meet some new friends,"

"Ok, let's hurry up and get to school even though I have no idea where in the world we are going."

The girls talked the rest of the way to school. When they got there the girls realized that they didn't have any classes together. They didn't even have the same lunch. After school, they met at front door.

"How was your day?" asked Stephanie.

"Horrible! No one said 'hi' to me!" Lisa miserably exclaimed.

"Ditto,"

The girls got home and went to Lisa's house. There the girls felt so miserable that they decided to run away. They didn't care where they go.


	2. What have we Gotten Ourselves into?

What have we gotten ourselves into

What have we Gotten Ourselves into?

Lisa and I packed our bags for our runaway day. Lisa packed most of her clothes and 100.73 for food and anything else we might need. I head for home when I saw some clouds forming above me. I ran into my house and grabbed my travel bag with clothes and food. I also grabbed 150 from my allowance money. My telephone was ringing so I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Steph, this is Lisa. Do you think we should wait until this storm passes us before we runaway?"

"No, who know how long before this storm will pass. If may be days...and I won't be able to stand it if I have to deal with one more day in that school!"

"If you say so, but its getting awfully dark outside. If you and I want to leave tonight, we have to hurry because we have to make a camp, too."

"Oh yeah I have my old tent in the basement it can fit up to 3 people in it."

"That will be perfect I have 4 sleeping bags so we can be comfortable."

"Okay, that sounds great! I'll be over in a minute."

I was running across the yard when there was a huge crash of thunder. All the sudden it started down pouring. I ran up to Lisa's house and just ran right in because I'm one of those guests that is a regular and can just walk in. I ran to Lisa's room and shivered from the cold.

"It's a little wet outside. I'm not complaining but its a little wet and cold." I say as I sit down to do final packing.

"Yeah we need bags to keep al of our belongings dry." Lisa said enthusiastically to me.

"Okay, Let's Get out of here." Stephanie half yelled.

As they were walking out of the house, Lisa got the biggest smile on her face and stopped walking.

"Come on Lisa, We have to go set up for the night quickly 'cause it's getting dark out here."

"Huh…What… oh… yeah…sure." Lisa says with that smile on her face.

They walk into the woods and find it really dark out there.

"Hey Steph" Lisa Yells to me

"Yea what's up?"

"Umm… I need help setting up the tent." Lisa Said with a frown.

WOOSH! CRASH! BANG!

"What was that?" I yell to Lisa.

"I don't know, but there is a HUGE tornado coming towards us!" Lisa yelled.

We are running as fast as we could, trying to find somewhere to get to safety. I hear a Whoosh and a sharp pain soars through my body. When I awoke Lisa was laying next to me. We seem to be on a white layer of fluff.

"Where are we?" I ask Lisa

"I really don't know"

We helped each other up. We were as confused as you could possibly think.


	3. What is this Place?

What is this Place

What is this Place?

As we walked toward a gate, far off in the distance, we came across 2 maps, 4 keys, and 2 spyglasses.

Stephanie asked, "What is all this for?"

I replied, "I don't have the slightest idea."

Stephanie and I reached the gate we tried to open it with one of the keys that we found. It didn't fit so we tried another key. It didn't work either. We ended up trying all of the keys and none of them worked.

I shouted out, "OPEN!"

The golden gate said in a deep voice, "What…" My mind went out into space and I had a flash back of the first day of school. "Was the object Stephanie was carrying on the 1st day of school?" I heisted. It appears that Stephanie is having the same flash back but her reaction was extremely different. _She wasn't carrying anything but Lisa was carrying a flower. _Stephanie knew something was wrong.

Finally I said, "What is a soccer ball?"

The golden gated opened.

"What's happening?" we screamed as the ground was shaking and vibrating. We both heard a HUGE "BOOM"! It began to rain below them. A sink whole was forming below me, as quickly as a tornado. I quickly threw 2 keys, 1 map and 1 spyglass at Stephanie. It seems to be that I appeared in the same city but not on the main level.


	4. Stephanie Where are you?

Stephanie Where Are You

**Stephanie Where Are You?**

Boom!

"Ouch…Stephanie where are you? Did you come?" I said aloud.

I started walking along the path ahead of me when a podium popped up in front of me. There was a rule book that I had to read. It said…

_1. You are only allowed 1 map, 2 keys, 1 spyglass and yourself._

_ 2. No communicating device._

_ 3. You must complete every puzzle in order to proceed and meet up with Stephanie._

A yellow tinted document was at the end of the rule book along with a feather pen and a bottle of ink. The document was an agreement of condition thing and I HAD to sign. So, I signed it. Immediately, after I put the pen in the bottle of ink, a television popped up before I could snap my fingers. I turned it on hesitantly. It showed me exactly what Stephanie was doing with hidden cameras like a prank or something. The television then went down into the podium again. Suddenly, a little Irish Leprechaun showed up!

"Hey, there Lisa, how do you like this little adventure in store for you and Stephanie? Said the Irish Leprechaun.

"Umm… Hi. What do you mean? I hate this. This is _so_ stupid. Are we on any prank show?"

"No. I'm here to tell you a few additional things. Here's a timer. You have 24 hours to complete all of the obstacles and reach the large silver gate with Big Bad Larry in front of the gate. The timer will officially begin when you pass the podium. Stephanie will have the same time and everything, just like you. If you break the rules you get one hour deducted from the 24 hours. Every three hours there will be a television that will pop up in front of you and you can communicate with Stephanie for three minutes. You can talk about anything you want. If you don't make it in the time limit you will face horrible horrible things."

"Sounds easy enough. Hey, Irish Leprechaun guy, Steph and I packed a few items when we ran away.

"So…What's your point?"

"Umm… What do you mean what's your point. Where is it?" I got furious.

"Oh… Right I am supposed it give it to you. You get one of each of the items you guys packed."

"Thank you," I said in a calm voice.

Then the Irish Leprechaun guy disappeared into thin air. I took one microscopic step passed the podium. So,You guessed it. My 24 hour time limit officially began.


	5. Lisa Where are you?

Lisa Where are you

**Lisa Where are you?**

"Lisa? Lisa? Lisa where are you and where am I?" I said to my self.

Whoa. This is quite freaky.

"What's quite freaky?" asked the little leprechaun.

"What is this place?"

"Well, it's ______________"

I started walking along the path ahead of me when a podium popped up in front of me. There was a rule book that I had to read. It said…

_1. You are only allowed 1 map, 2 keys, 1 spyglass and yourself._

_2. No communicating device._

_3. You must complete every puzzle in order to proceed and meet up with Lisa._

A yellow tinted document was at the end of the rule book along with a feather pen and a bottle of ink. The document was an agreement of condition thing and I HAD to sign. So, I signed it. Immediately, after I put the pen in the bottle of ink, a television popped up before I could snap my fingers. I turned it on hesitantly. It showed me exactly what Stephanie was doing with hidden cameras like a prank or something. The television then went down into the podium again. Suddenly, a little Irish Leprechaun showed up!

"Hey, there Lisa, how do you like this little adventure in store for you and Lisa? said the Irish Leprechaun.

"Umm… Hi. What do you mean? I hate this. This is _so_ stupid. Are we on any prank show?"

"No. I'm here to tell you a few additional things. Here's a timer. You have 24 hours to complete all of the obstacles and reach the large silver gate with Big Bad Larry in front of the gate. The timer will officially begin when you pass the podium. Stephanie will have the same time and everything, just like you. If you break the rules you get one hour deducted from the 24 hours. Every three hours there will be a television that will pop up in front of you and you can communicate with Stephanie for three minutes. You can talk about anything you want. If you don't make it in the time limit you will face horrible, horrible things."

"Sounds easy enough, Hey, Irish Leprechaun guy, Lisa and I packed a few items when we ran away.

"So…What's your point?"

"Umm… What do you mean what's your point. Where is it?" I got furious.

"Oh… Right I am supposed it give it to you. You get one of each of the items you guys packed."

"Thank you," I said in a calm voice.

Then the Irish Leprechaun guy disappeared into thin air. I took one microscopic step passed the podium. So, you guessed it. My 24 hour time limit officially began.


	6. Cave of Doom

Cave of Doom

**Cave of Doom!**

It has been five minutes into this "game". So far I hate it _so _bad. I am scared. What if I can't get to Stephanie in time? What will happen? Meggie will be extremely upset because she said that she would tell us about her adventure. I thought to myself.

I began to open up the map and I saw that I had to paths I could take to supposedly meet back with Stephanie. Well, I guess I will take the path on the left.

"Okay, maybe not because it said I was headed to the Cave of Doom," I said aloud to myself. "Well, on the other hand…" I looked at the map and studied it. "It should take me less time if I take the path to the left."

I started walking down the eerie, dark and creepy path, towards the Cave of Doom. I saw a silhouette of a person in the distance. Now, I am really crept out. In the silhouette of the person it looked as if he/ she were a murderer.

Is there anyway I could get around this person? I thought for a moment. Well, I don't want to get lost and run out of time. So, I better hide behind trees and run from tree to tree. So, I did just that. The silhouette kept fading away and then reappearing. As I got closer, I noticed a sign, with the spyglass, saying: _Beware If I see something move I will kill it. _"This defiantly is a dooming path to the Cave of Doom," I whispered. I got so scared that I couldn't breath. Then I looked and the silhouette was gone so, I began breathing again. I ran to the next tree. The silhouette was back. I started to shiver. I had a watch and my time began at exactly 3:00 pm. and it was now 5:00 pm. I have been traveling down this path forever. I only have 22 hours to meet up with Stephanie. The silhouette was moving briskly toward the tree I was behind. I then got into a crawling position. I started crawling toward the sign. The person was holding what looked like a gun with a musket on the end. As he/ she were moving briskly I started to do the army crawl to the next safe hiding spot. There weren't any more trees to go hide behind.


End file.
